Madara's Trembling
by invatercat
Summary: One year ago, Natsume Takashi was killed by a Youkai. Madara, aka Nyanko-Sensei, has pretended to be the dead boy for the last 12 months. But he cannot keep fooling everyone forever. He tells everyone about Natsume's death and the Book of friends, then runs away. It's not till he hears about a strange new Youkai that he realizes Natsume isn't really gone. (No pairings or OCs)
1. To whom it may concern

**~Madara's Trembling ~**

**Prologue**

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

One year ago today, Natsume Takashi was killed by a powerful, blood thirsty youkai. I can remember it clearly, no matter how much I want to forget it all. It was just another Youkai who heard about the Book of Friends and wanted it. We'd run into the forest and then defeat it there. But that is not how it ended. That Youkai was stronger than me, and it knew that. I was forced to watch it tear apart Natsume. His screams of pain and agony scared off anything that could have saved him.

I had seen the youkai let the poor human boy bleed to death, and then devour him like an after school snack. Human blood was everywhere, even on my soft, white fur. It took the Book of Friends and ran. I don't know what came over me, but by an hour later, I had the book back. It was only then when I realized what really, truly happened.

When I realized Natsume would never return home to Touko and Shigeru. He'd never hang out with Tanuma, Kitamoto, Nishimura, Taki, or even Sasada. He'd never work with Natori and Hiiragi. Hinoe, Misuzu, Benio, Chobihige, Chukyuu A and Chukyuu B, and even little fox. They were never going to have fun with such a human boy ever again.

I would always tell myself, or really anyone who I came across, that when Natsume was gone, I would have the Book of Friends, and I would use it. I wouldn't care about that boy and i'd run away, a new toy to play with. But when it really happened, I didn't want to be so selfish. After spending well over a year with Natsume, I've become the closest person to him. I know more about him than anyone else. In a fit of sorrow and rage, I decided to do something that I am not sure if I regret or not. I transformed into Natsume, went to his home, and ate dinner with the people Natsume called family.

I ate slowly.

I waited for them to stop talking.

And I didn't ask for seconds.

I perfected my Natsume impression, and did my best to cover my youkai smell. I slept in his bed, I went to school and did his school work, and I hung out with his friends. I did so well, not even Tanuma suspected anything. I talked with Natori. I was nervous, but Natori didn't see anything wrong either. When Hiiragi asked "where's your bodyguard, that cat."

I replied "He's out drinking. He'll be back soon."

Who would have known that that excuse could last me so long? Even when Touko and Shigeru asked where I was, I could say that he was sleeping upstairs or playing in the back yard. I once bought them a small calico kitten just to keep their minds off me for awhile.

So yeah, I kept this up for a year. I started realizing that I was not able to age my Natsume form. This caused more problems for me. This meant that I truly could NOT keep this up. If I were to try to be Natsume for any longer, I'd have to be able to age him. But that was beyond my skill. He'd always remain a high school looking young adult, because that was what I could remember him looking like.

Also, yesterday, Tanuma was tired with my shit.

"How come I don't see you around your cat anymore?"

Yet another thing I had forgotten.

"H-he's been chasing around a few Youkai lately. They're after me so he's keeping them away."

Tanuma walked away after that, but this was getting far more serious.

So, to whom it may concern, I have started planning to tell the truth. Not just to those who can see me and hear me, but to all those who were close to Natsume. I plan to tell everyone about his death, and I plan to get rid of the Book of friends. I plan to let out all of this pain, because it is slowly tearing me apart inside.

You know, I think i've changed. All I wanted was the Book of friends. Now all I want is to never see or hear of it again. I never cared for that boy, but now all I want is to just see him one more time. Do I have to die and visit the underworld to do that? Is that what it takes?

Natsume Takashi.

You are such a horrible human. What have you done to me? I hope you've been watching me with that damn Reiko by your side. I hope you're getting a laugh out of my pathetic, weak form! I can't believe you.

I...I really hate you.

I hate you so much.

Until then,

_( I think my name was Madara, but you can just call me Nyanko-Sensei, whoever you happen to be.)_


	2. The Truth

**~Madara's Trembling~**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Tanuma! Taki! Hold on a second!"

Tanuma and Taki stopped walking down the school hallway and turned to see Kitamoto and Nishimura walking towards them.

"Hello, Kitamoto, Nishimura." Taki smiled and bow a little bit.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Natsume at all? Is he sick or something?" Nishimura asked.

"No, but knowing him, he should be fine." Taki answered.

"We can go visit after school if you'd like." Tanuma offered.

"Haha, well, i'd love too." Kitamoto sighed, "But i've got a ton of work to do at home, and that was why I came to ask you two before my next class."

"Oh, well then we can visit him tomorrow morning all together." Taki suggested, knowing they would prefer that.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nishimura grinned.

Suddenly the School bell rung.

"Oh no! I have to get to class!" Kitamoto jumped.

"See you then!" Taki waved and then the two groups parted to head to their next class.

* * *

Natori sighed, sitting at the small table, drinking hot green tea and relaxing. He had no current work for either of his jobs, and was happy to have some free time. It was quite and nice. Why couldn't it be like this all the time?

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Hiiragi appeared at the other side of the table. Natori looked up at her, confused, but waiting for whatever she had to say.

"Master. I received a letter from Natsume to hand to you."

Natori was handed a small piece of paper. He stared at it for a little, confused as to why a letter. But, he got over it and curiously unfolded the paper.

"The shrine." Natori read it aloud. He looked up at Hiiragi, and then back down at the paper.

"_The Shrine. _

_~Natsume"_

On the piece of paper was even a drawing of the certain shrine. Natori has seen this shrine before. It was one on the side of a mountain that had stairs leading to it from the side walk of a road. There was lots of room around it, the floor it sat on being stone. It wasn't too far from here.

"What do you think it means." Natori asked Hiiragi.

Hiiragi paused.

"Maybe he wants you to visit the shrine."

Natori sighed and stood up. He brushed his kimono with his hands and turned towards another room in the house.

"I'm going to change, and then we are leaving."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Come back here!" Hinoe hissed, chasing the two Chukyuus and Chobihige. Misuzu flew overhead, following just for fun.

"HAHALEAVE US ALONE! WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!" The two Chukyuus cried.

"ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANNOT JUS-"

Hinoe felt something tap her back, and in the mist of it all, she tripped. She hissed and groaned as she slowly recovered, sitting back up and rubbing the leaf out of her hair. The Chukyuus and Chobihige stopped and hid in a bush that was just a few feet away. Misuzu landed behind Hinoe, noticing the thing that caused her to trip.

"There is a note on your back." He informed.

"Huh?"

Hinoe reached behind her back and grabbed the note when she felt it. She quickly unfolded it and started reading.

"The shrine?" Hinoe said aloud. "The shrine? What kind of letter is this?"

"It's from Natsume, I see." Misuzu added, reading it over her shoulder.

"Oh! I know where that shrine is!" One of the Chukyuus smiled, pointing at the drawing that was on the note.

"I think we are being summoned!" Chobihige chuckled.

Misuzu sighed. "My name is in the book of friends, I don't see why he does not use it."

"Lets go!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Tanuma said, sliding off his shoes and sighing in relief that his long walk home was over.

"Ah, Tanuma!" Tanuma's father smiled, walking towards the boy. "Good thing you're home. You've got a letter from your friend."

Tanuma was handed a small piece of paper. As his father walked away, Tanuma unfolded it and read it to himself. Once reading it, he shoved it into his pocket and placed his shoes back on.

"I'll be back for dinner, father! I've got to go see Natsume!"

"Alright! Be careful!"

And Tanuma was headed out the door.

* * *

Touko and Shigeru, holding each other's hand while each having a plastic shopping bag in the other, walked into their lot, heading towards the door.

"I hope Takashi was able to start dinner without any problems." Touko smiled to herself.

"What was it that we were having?" Shigeru asked.

Touko looked up at him. "I asked him to start some ramen noddles while I got the last of the ingredients that I'll need."

As Shigeru stepped up to open the door, something fell from between the wall and sliding door. Shigeru stopped to pick up the tiny piece of paper.

"I don't smell anything from the kitchen. I don't hear Takashi either." Touko said with worry.

"The shrine?"

"Huh?" Touko looked back at her husband.

"This is a note from him, but it only says two words." Shigeru said, handing the note to Touko.

"Oh...I've seen this shrine before."

"Does he want us to go to the shrine?"

A light gust of wind passed by in the silence.

"We can look anyway."

* * *

"Natsume?"

"Yo! Takashi! What's wrong? Why were you not as school today!?"

I looked up at Kitamoto and Nishimura as they ran over towards me. I sat on the steps of the shrine I drew on the note. I had spent most of my day here, thinking about him. Wishing that I could see him again. Regretting not saving him. Also, I was nervous. I planned to tell them all today. Now that two of so many summoned guests have arrived, it has , more or less, started.

They'll all hate me, won't they. Who knows? Maybe their punish me for my mistake. I'd let them do so, if they wanted to.

"Oh, I was just not feeling well." I lied. "Anyway, I'm waiting for a few more people so take a seat why they come."

"Oh, okay. So who's coming?" Nishimura asked, taking a seat next to me on the steps.

"Just a few people..."

"Natsume!"

I looked up to see Tanuma and Taki. They waved at me, smiling. Taki ran over.

"So what's up with the note? Way to sound creepy, Natsume!" She laughed.

"I didn't mean to make it that way. I was rushed and needed to write something." I said to her.

"Okay, so what's the news!?" Nishimura asked with a huge grin.

"Everyone isn't hear yet." I told him.

"What now? Are we waiting for Sasada? You wouldn't invite her considering how much you avoid her." Kitamoto laughed.

"No really." I sighed to myself.

"Natsume."

I looked up as a large gust of wind blew leaves everywhere. I saw Misuzu, along with Hinoe and the other three that I called here.

"Welcome." I greeted. "Now please wait as I wait for just a few more people." I smiled.

"Hmm?" Nishimura looked at me. "Who you talking too?"

I hummed.

"Just some friends."

Tanuma and Taki gave me a strange look, knowing I was talking to Youkai.

"Whatever, now come on!"

I told them to wait. I waited another few minutes. They started to get confused and rather upset, but when Natori, Hiiragi, Touko, and Shigeru walked over, it was time.

"You guys...don't mind stepping back a little. I need some space." I asked, and Nishimura, Kitamoto, Tanuma, and Taki obeyed.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Touko could already sense that something was bothering me.

"Natsume..." Natori gave me a weird look.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a second. Natsume's face flashed through my mind. He'd probably go against me doing this. He'd probably hate me for doing this. I know he would. But I have to. What else was I supposed to do? I could run away, but...but. Why didn't I just do that? I can't walk out now. My identity would be given away anyway.

"Everyone." I began to speak. "There is...is something I must tell you all."

And it was that second that every single one of them realized that something was terribly wrong.

I gulped.

"What if I told you..." I had a hard time speaking. "Told you that...I wasn't the real Natsume Takashi."

Everyone was confused, and I could feel Misuzu's stare.

"Then who do you happen to be?" He asked me, his deep voice echoing through my head.

I turned to see Nishimura start laughing.

"Come on, Natsume! It's not April and it's not April fools! What is this all about!?"

I glared at him, making him shut up. At that moment as well, my human smell began to fail, and the glow in my eyes began to seek through my Natsume form.

"You're a Youkai." Natori hissed. Touko and Shigeru, both confused and rather scared, looked at the younger man.

"A Youkai?" Shigeru asked.

"Continue with what you need to say." Tanuma shouted.

Grinding my teeth, I thought of words to say. Building up all my breath, I spoke out. Loud.

"Natsume Takashi was killed and eaten exactly one year ago today by a powerful Youkai that wanted the Book of Friends!" I almost screamed. I couldn't help the tears coming into my eyes.

It was quiet, but I know what they are thinking. Natori was angry, yet confused. Hiiragi, Hinoe, and Misuzu were hostile. The other Youkai were scared. Touko was frightened and Shigeru was hostile, also a bit hesitant. Tanuma and Taki were shocked, and the last two boys where unsure of what was going on, half thinking they were asleep.

As I went on, my voice cracked and I started to cry...

Madara crying...How pitiful.

"I was forced to watch as the boy I was supposed to protect was torn apart and screaming in pain! I can remember it clearly and it's going to kill me, I swear!" I screeched.

Suddenly Natori's paper rope youkai catcher thing shot at me and tied me. He was upset and wanted to know who I was. I fell to my knees, crying.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Natori yelled.

I wasn't going to let them starve for information any long. I glowed blue, transforming into my teen girl form. I was known by that form as well, and it was one that the humans could see and hear. My eyes glowed and a paper mask attached to my face had my cat face drawn on it.

"MADARA!" Hinoe hissed.

"Nyanko-sensei?" Tanuma gasped.

"Natsume's pet cat?" Nishimura asked, Touko, Shigeru, and Kitamoto still having trouble with all this.

"Natsume's cat was a Youkai who was supposed to protect him, but it seems to have failed." Natori said coldly, telling the humans part of what was going on.

I used my blue youkai magic to burn the paper rope off me. I put my hand in the bag that hung over my shoulder and pulled out the thing that caused my pain. The thing that got Natsume killed. The thing that started this all. I let my nails dig into it's cover as I held it high and then through it to the ground.

"I decided to continue in Natsume's footsteps becouse I didn't want to take the book and run! But now that I think about it, that's what I should have done!" I screamed.

"MADARA STOP! MISUZU'S NAME IS STILL IN THERE!" One of the Chukyuus yelled.

That's right. If the book gets abused or hurt in any sort of way, the Youkai whose names are in there have a reaction. Some 50 or so Youkai are suddenly feeling pain, including Misuzu.

"NATSUME, YOU STUPID HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HEAR ME! YOU TOO, NATSUME REIKO!"

I felt Tanuma and Taki grab my arms, trying to calm me down. I could feel them shaking as well. I pushed them away and kicked the Book of Friends, it landing at Natori's feet.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME! BURN IT!" I really didn't have control of myself.

"What is this?" Natori growled, picking it up.

"It's the Book of Friends." I took a deep breath, sat down, and told him.

"Natsume Reiko, Natsume Takashi's grandmother, could see youkai. She challenged very single one she met to a dual, and when she won, she would have them write their names in the book. Natsume Takashi inherited that book, and with that book, he could summon all those youkai and command them to do whatever he said! BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT HE DID! He gave them back their names!"

They watched me cry out.

"HE GAVE THEM BACK THEIR NAMES EVEN WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL HIM, EAT HIM, THREATEN HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND LEAVE A SCAR IN HIS HORRIBLE PAST!" I rubbed my face in attempt the stop the tears. "He was the nicest little idiot anyone could have ever met."

"I wanted that book so damn much, but Natori, I want you to take it and do whatever you want with it. Just don't ever let me hear of it or see it again!"

Natsume was probably furious with me, that is if he could see me. It doesn't matter if they believe me or not, but I just told them all his secrets.

I cried out softly to myself. "God, I hope I die."

I turned into my Youkai form and flew away, not looking back. I went as fast as I could. I wanted away from here. Anywhere but here.

"MADARA!" Misuzu was about to chase after me, but Hinoe stopped him.

"Forget it, Misuzu. Let him go." She sighed.

Touko fainted with Shigeru to catch her. Nishimura pinched himself, but didn't say anything. He and the other three teens seemed pale.

"So..." Taki spoke up

"So Natsume...is dead..."


	3. Rei(ko)

**~Madara's Trembling~**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Madara didn't know how long he had flown, but for the first time ever, it felt like eternity. It was probably a few hours. Who knew? For all he knew he could be on the other side of Japan by now. But he was tired. He landed in a dark forest, hitting trees and getting thorns and twigs stuck in his fur. He hit the ground hard, moaning in pain. He was upset with everything and everyone. Upset with Natsume, but even more, Himself.

Madara didn't move once he crashed landed. He closed his eyes and just laid there. He was so out of it that he couldn't even hear the youkai that hid in the bushes, muttering about the unknown visitor. It didn't take long for him to pass out into a well needed sleep.

* * *

"_Nyanko-Sensei!" _

_Sensei's small ears lifted up to the sound of Natsume's voice coming from down stairs. He could suddenly smell the wonderful human food that had flouted up the stairs. Touko must have made shrimp, rice, and a bunch of other nummies again! Pushing his bottle of sake into the closet, Sensei almost galloped out the room._

"_HAI!" _

_When the happy little kitty-youkai reached down stairs, he skidded into the kitchen, seeing Touko, Shigeru, and Natsume already at the table. They were talking and enjoying the food, filling the room with a bright, joyful feeling. Nyanko-Sensei spotted the bowl filled with a mixture of cooked and raw meats and rice, a bowl set aside for him. He attacked it, chowing down all within. He adored the food Touko made. She wasn't that bad of a human either. _

"_Takashi." Touko said. "Shigeru and I were thinking about it and we wanted to tell you..."_

_Natsume stopped eating and waited for Touko to continue._

"_We wanted to go on a trip up north before it got cold." _

_Natsume smiled. "I'll keep the house safe for you two while you are gone." _

_Touko sighed. "But we also want to go before school starts again, because we want you to come with us as well." _

_Natsume looked a bit surprised. _

_Shigeru chuckled. "We want to go as a family, right?"_

"_Yes." Touko replied. _

_Natsume paused, then smiled. Inside, he was feeling better about himself, and actually loved. He had never had a real family, and the two before him were the first to ever even want him in their house. They were like real parents to him. Every time something brought them together, he felt more and more like their real son. He loved it. Now to go on a trip with the both of them sounded amazing. It nearly brought a tear to his eye._

"_Thank you. I'd love to go with you two." Natsume sniffed._

_Shigeru chuckled again. "You're going to come with us even if you refused." _

_Natsume chuckled too. _

"_Ah! Don't let the food get any colder!" Touko reminded and the three got back to their meals. _

_Sensei, by now, had finished his bowl. He was now just sitting there, half in his own thoughts and half listening to them. He would have fallen into a quick nap at that spot but he felt a hand on his head. He purred as he felt fingernails scratch behind his ears and under his chin._

"_We'll be taking nyan-nyan too, so no need to find someone to care for him. He is part of the family too." Touko said. _

_..._

_He is part of the family too..._

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey! Hello!?"

Madara moaned and groaned, feeling someone poking at him. He was still tired, his dream running from memory. He yawned as he tried to open his eyes.

"Finally! You're awake!"

After Madara has at least slightly awoken, he could concentrate on who was calling him. His eyes laid on a youkai. This youkai looked like a teen. A young human girl. She had straight blonde hair and a kimono on. Over her face was a cat mask. There were even whiskers on the mask. She looked familiar, but he didn't care.

"What is it? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I should be asking you that. I haven't seen you around here. You look powerful. What's thy name?" The youkai asked.

Madara growled. "Aren't you talkative?"

The girl sighed. "I don't have many friends, so new faces are nice considering I know every youkai in the area."

"hmm." Madara didn't really care about the girl. He didn't care about anything anymore.

Then the girl grinned. "Ahah! Now that I think about it, I've been so lucky this past year! I've seen two new faces in such a small time period!"

Madara sighed. This was a youkai for sure, but an odd one. He took a deep breath in and out. What was he doing to do now? He gave the Book of Friends to that damn exorcist, which he now realized was a bad idea because an exorcist shouldn't have it in the first place. Sure, Natori had become softer towards Youkai since he met Natsume, but he was still an exorcist.

"Hey!"

Madara snapped out of his thinking to look at the girl.

"My name is Rei."

Madara half expected her to end the sentence with "-ko"

Reiko.

So thats who she reminded him of.

Madara yawned. "Can you please go away?"

Rei huffed. "Okay. But first, I want you to tell me who you are and why you're here."

"No."

Rei whined. "Why not? You are not from here! I could show you around!"

"I don't need you."

Rei frowned. "You may look powerful, but the mountain god here is hostile and will kick your ass."

Madara stared at her.

"If you come with me, you'll be at least a bit safer. I know where you could find food and a better place to sleep."

Madara sighed.

"Fine."

Rei smiled. "Great!"

Madara stood up, not even trying to brush the leaves and twigs out hif fur.

"You know, I never got your name."

Madara shot her a glare.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Madara and Rei were walking down the mountain. Madara's head was low and his eyes stayed on the path infront of him.

"So. May I ask where you are from?" Rei said in the silence.

Madara raised his head to look at the sky.

"I come from many places."

Rei sighed. She then paused, looking over at the bigger youkai.

"You smell kind of like humans."

Madara stiffened.

"Haha." Rei giggeled. "Don't worry. I like humans. I won't judge you."

She looked in front of her, stretching out her arms. "They are so interesting. And they have such wonderful food. Their lives are so short, but I bet it feels like forever to them. Makes me wonder what it would be like to be one..."

Madara peeked at the girl. Who was this youkai?

Rei sighed. "Actually, if you get scared off by this, you can leave, but...but sometimes I actually wish I were a human."

Madara pasued. "...Why?"

Rei gave a soft smile. "Because I feel like they have more fun then us."

"I wouldn't think so, little girl." Madara replied.

"Hm?" Rei looked up at him.

"Humans go through just as much torture as we do. They have their tragic stories and their years of pain, just as we do. After hearing some of their stories, it's amazing that they continue to live with smiles on their faces."

"So you've talked to them before?" Rei asked, tilting her head.

Madara sighed. He was never going to forget the humans he's met. There was no use in never saying their names again. It wouldn't help.

"I've met quite a few, thought I must admit, half of them were exorcists."

"Exorcist?" Rei showed interest.

Madara almost smiled. A youkai who wanted to hear his stories.

"For months, if not well over years, I stayed with one of them. One of the humans, I mean. He was only 17 or 18, really, and quite stupid and young. He got into trouble with the youkai almost everyday and I had to protect him! He's a decedent of another human I met, and because of him i've met a few others who could see me or at least know what I was. One of his friends couldn't see me, but while in my vessel I could talk freely in front of him. He knew I was a youkai anyway."

"Vessel?" Rei asked.

Madara could blush if he were in his human form.

"It was just a form I could walk around in without gaining interest from other youkai."

"hm..."

Madara failed to continue, and Rei didn't ask anything more. The wind blew and the silence continued. Madara almost wanted to abandon his youkai form and continue to walk down the path in one of his vessels. You know, he thought, I will! With a puff of magic, the big, white, youaki, wolf thing disappeared.

"Huh?!" Rei gasped.

"Oui. It's alright."

Rei was confused when she saw a female teen standing where Madara was. It looked human , and almost like her, but with sharp, cat-like eyes, a darker shade of blonde, and different bangs.

"Who a-are you?" Rei asked.

"It's still me. This is just one of the vessels I used. Not the one I was talking about though." Madara sighed.

"Oh..." Rei smiled. "You look pretty as a human girl."

Rei then blushed. "D-D-DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY THOUGH. I-I-I-I just really like the vessel you chose."

Madara stared at the girl before continuing to walk.

"Come on."

The two continued to walk down the mountain, the trail never seeming to end. Madara was getting upset about this, but Rei seemed to know where she was going, and always seemed calm. Madara really didn't like the girl, but Rei was helpful right now.

"So...What was this human like?" Rei asked with a soft voice, almost as if she had been trying not to ask. "I mean, what did this human look like?"

Madara didn't answer for a long moment.

"Well..." He thought. "He has blonde hair, not very long but not too short. Pushed off to the side of his face, if that's what you're asking. He's also got this weird ass curl thing that appears every once in a while above his forehead at the cut at his hair. He's very pale and has brown-ish eyes."

Rei stopped.

"What'd you stop for?" Madara stopped walking and turned to her, confused.

Rei didn't answer. After a few seconds, she started to giggle.

"Haha. I must be crazy, but all that comes to mind...well, never mind."

"What?" Madara almost hissed.

Rei looked at Madara, scared by the sudden change in tone.

"Well, your description fits that other youkai I met this year horribly perfectly."

Madara's eyes widen.

"Natsume..."

Rei tilted her head.

"Natsume?" She repeated back.

Madara looked up at Rei, now with some sort of sorrow.

"Rei...Is this youkai kind to you? Is he understanding?"

Rei was confused, but answered.

"He is very kind to me, yes. The other youkai don't seem to like him, but he doesn't care. He's very quite and I think i'm the only one he's ever talked to more then once."

Madara wanted to meet this youkai. He wanted to badly.

"Rei!" Marada's voice got louder. "Change of plans. Will you take me to this youkai?"

Rei pasued, then smiled.

"Sure!"


	4. Natori Yuujinchou

**~Madara's Trembling~**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Master."

Hiiragi stood at the doorway, along with Urihime and Sasago, watching her master, Natori, lay on his bed. He really has not done a thing since what happened yesterday. He was bothered about how Madara was able to trick him AND HIS SERVENTS for a full year. He was also shocked to learn that Natsume was actually killed by a youkai as well. Natori was almost always worried about the boy.

And last but not least, Natori was confused. Confused over the Book Of Friends. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it was that one thing Natsume always refused to tell him about it. He knew that kid had secrets. From what he gathered from Madara's wording was that it was VERY powerful.

"Master, you have a visitor." Hiiragi said.

Natori sighed, slowly sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes dark from lack of sleep. He let out a yawn before standing up and fixing his hair and kimono.

"Who is it?"

"It is a Youkai who has come here to talk about the book you were given." Sasago said.

Natori was surprised, but should be grateful. He nodded his head and walked out the room, down the hallways of his house, and into another room of the house. In this room was a table, where the visitor sat. Natori sat across from her and his servants stood at the doorway, hostile towards the youkai.

"You look familiar. I saw you yesterday, didn't I?"

The youkai sighed, pausing.

"Yes, yes you did. My name is Hinoe."

"Please, Hinoe, explain what you came here to explain."

Natori pulled the book from his kimono and placed it on the table in front of Hinoe. The book of friends sat in front of her. When was the last time she saw it? It was yesterday, but before that. Madara never had it out when he had taken Natsume's form.

"That book that Madara had foolishly given you is not a book that an exorcist should have. In fact, no human should have it. No youkai either. It is only something I, personally, can trust Natsume Takashi or Natsume Reiko with." Hinoe gulped. "However, they are both dead now..."

"Now, before I continue any farther about the book, I must make sure that you do know who Natsume Reiko is."

Natori shook his head. "I do not."

Hinoe shifted just a bit. "Reiko is Takashi's grandmother. Reiko could see youkai as well, and because of that, she wasn't liked very much by the humans that lived with and around her. She, maybe no younger then takashi, was given up on the human world. She'd walk around, and no matter what youkai she'd run into, she'd challenge them. If they won, they would get whatever she offered. She would offer them human foods to things like being able to eat her."

"However, she'd always win. When she won, she'd have them write their names on a piece of paper, of which she would put together in a book. The book of Friends. Any youkai who's name was in that book could be summoned at any time and place and have to obey the commands of the book's owner."

Natori was in shock. This book was insanely powerful! He could see why no one should have it. He could, sadly, see why no exorcist should have it.

Hinoe continued. "Reiko passed away a long time ago, and Natsume Takashi inherited the book. From what I heard, it wasn't until he met Madara that he learned what it could do. However, instead of using it to control the youkai his grandmother defeated, he decided to give back their names."

Natori tilted his head. "Give back their names?"

Hinoe nodded her head. "He's risked his life hundreds of times just to give youkai back their names."

"If I remember correctly, there was a youkai with you that had not been given back his name." Natori said. "Misuzu, am I correct?"

Hinoe chuckled sadly. "Misuzu is wise, but In the end his choice to trust the boy with his name has turned for the worse. See, Misuzu trusts Natsume with his name, and reminds him that he can be summoned in the time of need. I don't think it's ever happened."

"Another thing." Hinoe's voice darkened a bit. "if the book is hurt in any way at all, all those youkai, including Misuzu, will be hurt badly."

Natori didn't reply for a while. He was trying to take this all in. It was all so amazing. But he was confused as to how Natsume could keep this all to himself.

"How does one return a name?" Hiiragi asked all of a sudden. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No no, it's fine." Hinoe said, then answered the question. "I've seen him do it a few times, but from what i'm told, you have to be a decedent of Reiko in order to give back the names. I don't believe Reiko has any other relatives who could see the youkai, so I think fate is sealed."

Hinoe only realized it as she kept talking.

"Those names will remain in that book forever."

There was a long silence. A looongg one. The wind from outside blew through the house, making a slight strange whistle noise as it did. Hinoe then stood up, brushing off herself. He pulled the pipe she had to her lips, but the stopped.

"Naotri Shuuichi. I hope you treat this book and those youkai who live inside with care, just as Natsume risked his life to do. I will trust you for now, but if that book is abused I will come back and do whatever it takes to take it from you."

Before disappearing off, having slightly enraged the servants because of her threat, she said "It was Natsume's own want and doing to keep it safe. I know you can , and hopefully will, respect his wishes."

Hinoe was now gone, and Natori was still trying to understand everything he had just been told.


	5. Behind the Mask

**~Madara's Trembling~**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Look at him! He's so stupid! Aahahaa~!" In the bushes, poking his head out, a youkai laughed.

"BLAH-HAH!" The small, yet more ignorant, youkai laughed.

"Hey! Get out of here!"

The taller, more human-looking, youkai that they were laughing at clenched his fists and threw a old, molded over, soda can at them. It hit them both and they stuck their tongues out, running away shortly afterwords. He crossed his arms and watched them run off, then taking a seat on a large rock that sat next to a tree in the middle of a small clearing. This youkai had the form of a human, his kimono light blue and his hair, short and blonde. On his face was a mask. The mast covered everything from his chin to his forehead. On it was cat ears and a cat face.

"Ah! Tashi!"

The youkai turned around to see a familiar face, making his frown become a soft smile.

"Rei!" The youkai opened his arms and the younger-looking youkai raced to give him a hug.

"What happened just now, Tashi!?" Rei asked.

Tashi, the youkai, let go of Rei.

"It was nothing." Tashi paused. "So what brings you here?"

Rei stepped to the side to reveal Madara, still in his human-teen form, standing there. Madara was so out of it, just gazing at "Tashi", that he didn't notice when they looked at him. Madara couldn't get over how "Tashi" looked like Natsume Takashi. I mean, even the name was similar. But Tashi had a mask on, and Madara couldn't be sure this was a youkai version of Natsume until he saw Tashi without the mask.

"What's her name?" Tashi asked, tilting his head.

"_His_ name, this one of the vessels he used to talk to the Humans!" Rei answered. "He won't tell me his name, but it doesn't matter."

Tashi nodded.

"Anyway, I told him about you and for some odd reason, he wanted to meet you." Rei smiled.

Madara finally snapped back into reality.

"Hello, T-Tashi." He bowed.

"Hello." Tashi bowed back with a smile.

Rei chuckled. "Just so you know, Tashi is just the name i gave him when we met. He didn't know his own name!"

Tashi blushed. "H-Hey!"

Madara almost smiled. Come to think of it, Madara would have felt less sure of this if his name was something with no relationship to "Natsume" or "Takashi".

"So, anyway, since you can't give me your name either, i'll just call you Ko." Rei smiled, her hands behind her back as she danced on her tip toes.

"K-Ko?" Madara looked a bit surprised by Rei's sudden statement.

Tashi chuckled. "Well hello there, Ko."

_Nyanko-Sensei_

Madara sighed. It was close enough.

"SO! KO! What made you want to meet Tashi so much!?" Rei asked.

Madara paused. He had already told Rei about Natsume and the other humans. And he couldn't let Tashi get away. He needed to see under Tashi's mask. As the wind blew through the forest, making the other two youkai slightly shiver, Madara made the choice to risk it all. his already immortal life was being torn apart. Maybe he could save it.

"When you said Tashi sounded just like that human i knew, i was happy because..." Madara paused.

Tashi and Rei leaned forward a bit due to curiosity.

"Well, that human died a year or so ago. He had extremely amazing spiritual powers and most of his life was centered around the youkai. I wanted to see Tashi because I wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Natsume Takashi was reborn as a spirit. As a youkai."

Tashi and Rei were quiet.

Madara looked at his feet. "I got all my hopes up, because that human was my responsibility and everyone i knew before will surely get rid of me if i showed my face again."

Rei looked upset. She looked sad for Madara.

"So that's why you crashed here. You were running away with nowhere to go."

Madara looked back up, only to look at Tashi. "Tashi. Your voice sound exactly like Natsume's. The only way I can be sure if you are Natsume is if i could see your face."

Rei looked back at Tashi, who was still very quiet. it wasn't for a few more seconds that Tashi finally spoke.

"Here, Ko, i'll make a deal." Tashi said as he stepped forward.

"Hm?"

"If you beat me in a battle, i'll take off my mask for you."

Madara's eyes widen. _This...this proposal. It had Natsume Reiko written all over it. And Natsume Takashi was Reiko's decedent. _Madara was 100% sure AT THAT SECOND that the youkai in front of him was Natsume Takashi. The mask suddenly didn't matter anymore, but Madara was still open for the challenge. Madara was a very strong Youkai. How could Tashi beat him?

"And what if you win?" Madara smiled.

Tashi smirked.

"You'll be my servant for a week."

Rei started laughing and Madara was taken back.

"A week!?"

Tashi held in his laugh. "Alright. A month."

"HEY!" Madara hissed, instantly turning into his full, wolf-like, form. "If that's your prize then i get to fight in my original form."

With Madara's paws pushing down on his chest, Tashi looked up at the bigger youkai.

"It's a deal!"

* * *

"Ready..."

Madara stood at one side of the clearing, his claws out and ready for it to begin.

"Set..."

Tashi stood at the other side, standing straight. A smirk on his face was all he had to show. Tashi was Natsume for sure, but Madara couldn't help but think being a Youkai changed him just the slightest bit.

"GO!" Rei yelled from atop the rock.

Madara launched at Tashi, having the wind aid him in speed. He was ready to take down his opponent, however, once Tashi was just in his grip, the youkai jumped out of the way. Faster then Madara, Tashi ran behind him and grabbed one of the long sticks that had fallen from the tree. Madara turned around in time only to have that stick swung across his face. Madara felt a sudden stinging, but was too surprised that Tashi had used a human attack and not any of his youkai powers. Every youkai had some sort of power, right?

Madara recovered quickly and turned to see Tashi welding the same stick, running at him. Madara got out of the way, and with aid of the wind, got behind tashi and used his paws to swipe tashi. Tashi was pushed to the ground, landing on top of his stick which probably hurt. Tashi then felt Madara's huge paws forcing him down to the earth. He was heavy and it hurt. But Tashi wasn't going to give up.

"I think i've wo-"

Madara couldn't finish as Tashi turned over and punched the one holding him down. It stung and Madara yelped, letting Tashi go. As Madara hissed in pain, the area in pain being his nose, he couldn't help remember. Natsume had a powerful punch too. A punch or kick was all it took to get out of most situations when it came to that human. In fact, how many times had Natsume punched him? ALOT.

Then, Madara stood back up, seeing Tashi on the other side of the clearing again. He stood straight. He looked unprepared, but the smile on his face said otherwise. Taking this chance, Madara shot off towards the youkai, his claws fully extended and his mouth wide open just because. It all seemed like slow motion as Madara could taste victory. Rei was hardly breathing from all the excitement.

However.

Madara's eyes widened when, in that slow motion, he saw Tashi pull of his mask. He could see tashi's right eye. For that half second, Madara had thought he won. That Tashi had given up when he was about to be attacked. But Madara started to feel his fur, his skin, burn. As the mask was pulled off, a blue light blinded him. He couldn't see Tashi's face. Due to the blue light, even when he saw Tashi's eye, he couldn't tell the eye color. The blue light probably even blinded Rei, who was probably shielding herself. As Madara tried to shield himself, his body had fallen weak and fell to the ground, being knocked out, not only from the strange blue light, but from the landing.

* * *

"KO! KO!"

Madara's head hurt like nothing ever before. His eyes slowly began to open, but the blinding light of the sun through the trees made him moan. He heard Rei and Tashi's voices as he felt them sitting beside him.

"Ko, are you alright?!" It was Rei again.

Madara waited a bit more before using his strength to sit up.

"Ah! Be careful Ko! You don't want to make yourself any worse!" Rei said.

"W-What happened?" Madara yawned.

"Tashi was being unfair, that was what happened!" Rei hissed.

Tashi said nothing.

"What was that...that blue light?" Madara asked. "I...I have a power just like that...i used to scare away any of the youkai...trying to eat...natsume."

Madara hadn't seen it, but Madara was sure that Tashi had used the same defense/attack that he had used so many times to save Natsume. Madara was able to use his power because of the markings on his face. Maybe Tashi wore the mask to hide the markings that of which hold his youkai powers. It make perfect sense. Madara looked up at Tashi, whom had his mask on.

"Sorry about that..." Tashi said, his voice...his voice no sorry then Natsume Takashi. It made Madara feel guilt.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Madara asked.

Tashi sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Because I still can't control all of my powers, and so I don't accidentally attack or curse anybody, i use this mask."

Madara paused. "You have only been around for a year or so." Then sat up more. "You'll gain control over it sooner or later."

"So!" Rei cut in. "About that servant stuff!"

Tashi akwardly laughed, looking at Madara. "You know, Ko, you don't actually have to be my servant."

Madara smirked, then turned into his Nyanko-sensei form. Rei and Tashi couldn't hold their laugh when he started talking.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, TASHI! FROM NOW ON, I'M YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL CALL ME SENSEI!"

"AHAHA WHAT IS THAT, KO?!" The two in front of him laughed.

Madara sighed, sitting in the soft grass. He was now back to his preferred, "beautiful", form.

"It's . Sensei."

"AHAHAHAHHAH!"

"Stupid kids."

"Sorry, _sensei_, but this form of your's is adorable."

Madara sighed, looking at Rei. "There was a human girl who thought the same way too. Taki."

"Hmm, really?" Tashi smiled.

Madara turned away from them. They were acting so immature. Then, suddenly, a thought came to mind. Tashi was really Takashi, right? Was there any way to get his memory back?

Because, you know, this wasn't just some odd coincidence. It couldn't possibly be one.

Madara would need help in getting Takashi's memory back. This meant he would need to go back. Go back and face the people he let down. He'd need to ask Misuzu, or maybe Hinoe...or maybe Natori. Madara shook his head. What else was there to do?

"Hey! You two!"

Tashi and Rei stopped their laughing and looked at the calico youkai.

"Come with me back to my home."

Tashi and Rei stopped, looking surprised. Madara stood up, turning into his wolf-like form. He looked down at the other two.

"If you don't then i'll force you."

Rei and Tashi stood up, still confused.

"B-But Ko, you said that everyone at your home would murder you if they saw you again."

Tashi looked skeptical. "Is this because you believe i'm-"

Madara let a lout growl of frustration from from his mouth.

"You both are lonely and laughed at here. Do you really like it here or are you just telling yourself that?"

Rei and Tashi looked at each other. Then, they looked back at Madara.

"Alright then. Which way is home!?"


End file.
